Lily Luna Potter
by HogwartsFanGirl22
Summary: This story is about lily Luna potter and her life with her brothers. It also includes rose and Hugo! ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys, this is about lily Luna potter and her life till she gets the hogwarts letter! Enjoy ?!**_

* * *

 _It is the 1st of April 2008. Harry and Ginny have got a new child in their family. Ginny was talking care of her while Harry was telling Albus and James to take care of their sister, which he knew was impossible._

 _"Harry!" Ginny called "She's beautiful isn't she?"_

 _"Just like her mum"Harry teased laughing_

 _"Say that again?" Ginny laughed " Okay! Now to the point, whoare we going to her after? I think 'Lily Moly Potter'would be nice."_

 _Harry thought for a moment " Daughter named after Mums! Mrs. Weasley was like a mum to me!Hmmm...what about 'lily Luna Potter ' ? Luna thought me to be me."_

 _Ginny smiled " Yes! Perfect "_

 _"Can we come in now Mum?" said James who sounded bored and anxious to meet his little sister!_

 _"Can we please MUM?" Albus cried_

 _"Okay...okay come in!" Ginny said._

 _Albus and James ran in and said a very nasty " Thank you" a look at there badly sister._

 _"She's pretty" James awed_

 _"She's...yeh what he said, oh! Anyway what's her name?" Albus asked curiously_

 _"Lily Luna Potter, Lily after your grandmother and Luna after a friend of mine and your mum's " Harry explained deeply._

 _"Right... aww Lily" James and Albus looked at their sister as 2true big brothers._

* * *

 _As soon as hey reached the potters house Lily stopped crying and started look around the house._

 _"Lily do you want to share a room with me?" James asked politely_

 _"No James..." Ginny started but Al cut through_

 _"Yeh James...heard mum Lily is going to sleep with me!"_

 _"Shut up you two " Harry pointed at James and Albus._

 _"So, as I was saying...lily is going sleep in a cot in our room. And, then is going to get the 4th bedroom which is the pink one." Ginny completed. "You all get some sleep. UncleRon and auntHermione are coming to visit tomorrow!"_

 _"And is Rose coming too?" Albus asked annoyed._

 _"Yes, why?" Asked Harry as he was patting Lily's hair._

 _"OH! COME ON...She always tells stuff, to annoying " Albus replied._

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys like this**_


	2. Lily turns 1

_**Hi guys this is chapter 2 and in this chapter Ron and Hermione come to the potters. It's kinda continued from the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who even bothered to read my fanfic:)**_

* * *

 _Tin, tong... the bell rang and Ginny went running to open it._

 _"Hi! How's rose!" Ginny asked excited._

 _"Yeah! Rose is great how's lily?" Hermione asked as Rose started patting Lily and Ron ran of to where Harry was._

 _"You know rose has got a brother now? We have named him HUGO!" Hermione said exited_

 _"Oh really!? Where is he...oh there...aww how my little Hugo?" Ginny said surprised_

 _"Hiya Harry!" Ron said rather loudly_

 _"Hi Ron, where's Hermione!" Harry said feeling after a long time that they were still first years atHogwarts._

 _"Oh! She's talking to Ginny about small kids. Hugo and Lily look like they're going to be best friends at hogwarts! Not even one and aready laughing together." Ron said._

 _"Dad...dad look he's so cute.!" James came bursting in with Hugo in his hands._

 _"James haven't I told you NOT to pick Hugo. Oh! You're alright just don't run with him! Oh Hugo" Harry said looking at Hugo._

 _James left and gave Hugo to Hermione and went to play with Albus and Rose._

 _"Ron...Hugo looks just like you!" SaidHarry looking surprised. "Rose like her mum is study-ish kind of girl!"_

 _"SAY THAT AGAIN HARRY POTTER!" Was Hermione's voice from the other room._

 _"HERMIONE! It was okay when you said that in hogwarts. But now I'm old. Seriously " Harry yelled back._

 _Harry could hear Hermione giggling from the other room. But Harry started talking to Ron about how Ron can start learning muggle driving and get a licence as Hermione and harry had already got one so only Ginny and Ron needed one..._

* * *

 _Lily could now say a few sentences and could walk, this made everything so much easier for Harry and Ginny!_  
 _  
_

 _"Uncle Ronnie" said Lily innocently. "Auntie'Mione" Lily called as she looked around the house and slowly looking for her uncle and aunt. She met them in the kitchen snogging._

 __

 _"Uncle Ronnie, Aunt' Mione that YUCKY" said Lily making weird faces._

 __

 _"Oh! is it now" said Ron roaring with laughter and called Harry and told him. Lily was expecting to be scolded but it turned out that she was hugged_

 __

 _"I made Uncle Ronnie and Aunt 'Mione a Aniverswary card" said lily not able to pronounce some words."Albus and James helped"_

 __

 _Hermione and Ron were so proud of lily, Albus and Jamesthat they wanted to do something special for Them. Even Harry and Ginny were so proud of their children so they decided to join in whatever Ron and Hermione were doing._

 __

 _Lily ran off to her brothers to tell them their aunt, uncle mum and dad loved the present. And they started playing._

* * *

_Months passed and today was Lily's first birthday. They all had decorated the potters house and were now celebrating. Lily was shocked when she first woke up. Ron and Harry both had bought her a toy broomstick, Harry wanted to give her that as that was what he had got by his parents in his first birthday, and Hermione and Ginny bought her some new dresses. Albus, roseand James thought very hard on what to give their little sister, In rose's case cousin, and came to decision that they would give her a toy wand and fairy wings._

 __

 _"Yay!" Lily was screaming and yelling with fun. "I having fun" was whatshe kept singing._

 _They had a brilliant dinner and went to their houses and bed._

* * *

_**A/N: Guys if you have any ideas on what might happen, please tell me and I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 2 reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : I'm so sorry that I didn't update in a LONG time. But this chapter is gonna be LONG, PAINFULand SUSPENSE full! * Evil laugh ?* I'm really sorry for the spelling!**_

* * *

 _Harry and Ginny are just about to go to bed, they were just checking that their three children: James, Albus and Lily. All was okay, their kids in their beds!_

* * *

 _Next morning, Harrywoke up to- thinking it was going to be a good day- find Ginny kneeling next to Lily's bed sobbing the HECK out of her at that time._

 _"What's the matter Gin?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes._

 _"Harry...Lily...I...heard...Death eaters...screaming..-" then Harry cut Ginny off._

 _"Death eaters took Lily?" Gasped Harry tried to hid the anger and worried voice that had overtaken him._

 _"Yes-" Ginny wailed. "They also left behind this letter"_

 _Harry took the letter with his shaking hands, opened it and it said:_

 _ **Dearest Undesirable no.1,**_

 _ **We want to get to the point straight away**_

 _ **Cuz we don't care if you're well or not. We,**_

 _ **The death eaters, want to show how loyal**_

 _ **We are to the dark lord. We have kidnapped**_

 _ **Your beautiful daughter so you come to us**_

 _ **And tell us how to get the dark lord back to**_

 _ **Power. If you want to see your beautiful**_

 _ **daughter EVER again, come to Godric's**_

 _ **Hollow on Mother's Day. COME ALONE**_

 _ **OR WE'LL SEE WHAT KIND OF BLOOD**_

 _ **SHE HAS!**_

 _ **P.S She is a beautiful girl, you and we don't**_

 _ **Want to see her dead.**_

 _ **From,**_

 _ **Death Eaters.**_

 _Harry was about to cry and shout, but something had silenced him. Nothing was heard, nothing except Ginny's continueussobbing. Even Harry was about to cry badly when he thought of callingHermione and Ron and telling them about everything that happened from when he woke up till after he read the letter._

 _He went to the living room to call and tell them but he insisted on inviting them urgently to their house._

 _He didn't want to go back to the room. He stayed near the door until Ron, Hermione and their kids came in. Hermione to her kids to go to James room ,where Albus was too,so they don't interrupt._

 _"What happened then?" Hermione asked panicking._

 _Harry told them about the letter, Ginny crying and everything. Hermione was really worried and scared while Ron said: " Come on mate! You're not giving up, you finished Voldemort for us. You can't be scared of those blokes?"_

 _"Yeh! I think you're right. But how the hell are we going to tell them "how to bring him back?"_

 _"I might have an idea" Hermione said finally calming down a bit. "Let's go to Ginny!"_

* * *

 _ **A/N wait till next time!**_


	4. A Plan

_**A/N: how was the last chapter? Did you like it? Here is the new chapter and I'm pretty sure lily won't turn 2 before at least two more chapters! Enjoy ?...**_

* * *

 _Harry was the first of the three to get to the bedroom where Ginny was sobbing. Ron and Hermione were just about to step on the first step when they heard- "GINNY...NO". Ron and hermione were so worried and super scared they went up to see what had happened._

 _"What's the Matt-" Ron cut off, now looking at Ginny who had cut her wrists. Hermione was sparkling with tears._

 _"Hermione call St. Muggos...tell them to reserve a bed and go there while me and Ron get her to St. Muggos" her listened carefully notto miss a single word. Then she ran of to the sitting room to call and reserve a bed anddisappeared out of the door. Harry and Ron were taking Ginny in Ron's car._

* * *

 _They were waiting outside to hear some news good or bad. Harry was racking his brains, ' why had I left Ginny alone?' While Harry was thinking, Ron was romming around the room trying to get a glimpse at his little sister. Hermione was thinking of way to get toGinny. Harry was so under pressure that he was now looking at his wrists, which had some scars from when he had cut his wrists when Ron had gone because of him. Now...they had 2 things to worry about: how to get lily back and how Ginny was..._

 _"Hermione?" Harry said making a start._

 _"Hmm..."_

 _"You said you had an Idea of how to get lily back? Didn't you?"_

 _"Yes I did why?"_

 _"Because...I want to do it tomorrow night"_

 _Hermione looked shocked but said " okay...so here is the plan..." and told Harry and Ron the plan._

 _"Brilliant plan Hermione!" Ron said admiring._

 _"Thanks Ron...but we need to tell this to Ginny somehow...she is the main person." Hermione said making her point._

 _"Yes...but the point is HOW?" Harry said._

* * *

 _ **A/N : I'm going to leave it just here. No comments, no next chapter! * smiles evily*!**_


End file.
